


Across the Universe

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Генерал расслабляется только в умелых руках.General can only relax in skilled hands.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849561
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (G – PG-13)





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> creator [Mater Suspiriorum](https://ficbook.net/authors/3500398)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/pLBbxK6.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this work.  
> But you may share this link if you want 💙


End file.
